Beatrix
28 |dob=April, 1772 |affiliation=Alexandria |occupation=General |race=Humano |laterality = Destro |home=Alexandria |gender=Feminino |type=guest |job=Paladin |skill=Seiken, Wht Mag |weapon=Save the Queen |armor=Elmos, luvas e armaduras pesadas |designer=Toshiyuki Itahana |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |ffrk=true |boss page=Beatrix (chefe) }} General Beatrix é uma personagem de Final Fantasy IX. Ela é uma general e a mais confiável do exército de mulheres de Alexandria, e não gosta de ficar atras dos outros, especialmente Kuja e seus magos negros. Ela a princípio é leal a Rainha Brahne, mas mais tarde sua prioridade é proteger os cidadãos de Alexandria. Beatrix é respeitada entre os guerreiros em todo o mundo como a melhor de todos. Perfil Aparência .]] Beatrix é alta, magra, cheio de curvas e tem o cabelo castanha. Ela usa um tapa-olho de prata sobre seu olho direito. Na arte conceitual, ela tem uma bandana sobre seu olho direito e o olho esquerdo é azul. Ela freqüentemente joga o cabelo para trás com a mão. Ela usa menos armadura que Adelbert Steiner, e, portanto, é mais ágil. Beatrix veste um espanador sem mangas vermelha e branca com um bordado rosa nas costas, ao longo de um par de leggings avermelhada, luvas blindados blindados e armadura adicional em seu braço direito. Um grande cinto, e usa a espada Save the Queen. Personalidade Beatrix em primeiro vê Adelbert Steiner, o capitão dos Knights of Pluto e um guerreiro em seu sénior, como um rival. Beatrix é amarga e Steiner fica furioso sobre a superioridade dos soldados liderados por Beatrix sobre seus Cavaleiros de Plutão Beatrix é nobre, orgulhosa, e acima de tudo, fiel a Alexandria e a família real de Alexandria. Ela é confiante com sua capacidade como um soldado, e pode ser vista sendo arrogante por causa disso. Beatrix tem uma notável capacidade como líder, coletando lealdade e admiração por parte do público e os soldados sob ela. Beatrix é de fala mansa e aborda as pessoas com maneiras perfeitas, seja para seus soldados ou a um inimigo, embora isso não seja tão óbvio na tradução em Inglês, como é na versão original japonesa. Beatrix não mostra misericórdia para aquele que representa uma ameaça para Alexandria e atua apenas como um soldado, obedecendo às ordens sem hesitação ou mostrando emoção. Apesar de seu comportamento infame impiedosa, ela tem um bom coração e disposição a perdoar. Baku diz que Beatrix tem um grande coração, ao contrário do Steiner. Está implícito se Beatrix se sente só em sua posição, o que, em parte, a leva a crescer mais perto de Steiner. Sua espada lendária é largamente conhecida e Beatrix detém o título de "a melhor espadachim do continente". Por causa de tal poder temível, ela é muitas vezes chamado de "a mulher de sangue frio que silencia até mesmo o choro de um bebê" ou "Beatrix que derrotou 100 homens". História Beatrix tem sido observada desde a sua juventude como um prodígio na esgrima, e serve a família real de Alexandria como um cavaleiro. No aniversário de 16 anos da Princesa Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Tantalus Theater Troupe realiza em Alexandria o teatro I Want to be Your Canary para a rainha e a princesa. Quando Zorn e Thorn relatam que a princesa desapareceu, ela responde e é muito mais voltado para eles do que Steiner. Depois que Garnet escapa do Castelo de Alexandria a Rainha Brahne envia caçadores de recompensa para recuperar seu pingente, e se prepara para capturar fragmentos de cristal de outras nações sob o comando de seu novo aliado, Kuja. Em Burmecia Beatrix lidera um ataque contra os Bumercianos. Zidane, Vivi, Freya, e, possivelmente, Quina, a encontram, e quando um soldado Burmeciano a ataca, eles o defendem. Beatrix os derrota facilmente e os deixa. Depois de Zidane e seus amigos se recuperam, eles viajam para Cleyra, onde os sobreviventes estão tomando refúgio. Beatrix prepara uma distração para Zidane e seus amigos para que seu exército possa atacá-lo indefeso. Zidane faz uma ronda a maioria dos sobreviventes e os leva para a catedral Cleyran, mas Beatrix rouba o tesouro de Cleyra, o fragmento de cristal. Zidane, Vivi, Freya, e Quina lutam contra ela e são novamente derrotado. Beatrix retira-se para a Red Rose, que é a aeronave particular da rainha Brahne. Zidane, Vivi, e Freya a seguem, deixando atrás de Quina. Sobre o Red Rose, Beatrix se pergunta por que Brahne insiste em usar magos negros e eidolons na batalha, em vez ela e seu exército. Quando ela volta para Brahne com a jóia, ela não recebe uma palavra de agradecimento e descobre Brahne está considerando a execução de Princesa Garnet. Beatrix começa a duvidar das intenções de Brahne, embora ela ainda segue suas ordens. De volta a Alexandria, Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, e Freya resgatam Garnet. Beatrix luta e os derrota, mas Zidane mostra a condição de Garnet. Beatrix decide que ela não pode mais seguir as ordens de Brahne, cura Garnet e diz a Brahne que ela não pode mais confiar nela. Beatrix junta-se a Freya e Steiner em um movimento de resistência para Garnet, Zidane, Vivi escaparem de Alexandria. Quando Kuja se volta contra a Rainha Brahne e a derrota, Beatrix ajuda Garnet preparar-se para se tornar a nova rainha. Ela encontra uma carta de amor escrita pelo Doutor Tot para Eiko dar a Zidane, e confunde com uma carta de amor de Steiner para ela. Naquela noite, os dois se apaixonam nas docas, como Marcus, em Blank, e Eiko assistem de longe. Algum tempo depois, Kuja ataca Alexandria com a convocação de Bahamut. Ele também convoca Mistodons, que Beatrix e Steiner enfrentam para proteger Alexandria, mas a cidade é destruída quando o mestre de Kuja Garland aparece a bordo da Invincible e dizima o castelo. Beatrix aparece durante a busca de Zidane para Garnet depois de Cid Fabool IX ser transformado novamente em um ser humano. Zidane e Baku a encontram, e Baku percebe que ela tem um coração maior do que Steiner. Beatrix diz a Zidane sobre local secreto de Garnet, e dá-lhe a jóia Garnet. Beatrix aparece no Red Rose durante a batalha para entrar Memoria, onde é revelado que ela apareceu para proteger Steiner. Algum tempo depois, após Kuja ser derrotado Tantalus volta a Alexandria para realizar I Want to Be Your Canary para a rainha Garnet. Beatrix faz a sua mente para deixar Alexandria, mas ao sair do castelo, ela é interrompida por Steiner, que confessa que não quer perdê-la novamente, e diz que eles devem proteger a rainha juntos. Depois que o ator "Marcus" na peça joga fora sua capa revelando ser Zidane, Steiner e Beatrix abrem as portas para permitir Garnet correr para ele. Quando Zidane e Garnet se abraçam, Steiner e Beatrix levantam a Save the Queen juntos. Jogabilidade Membro do grupo Beatrix tem Estatísticas físicas e mágicos altas, e sabe muitos ataques devastadores, bem como magias de cura, tornando-a um pouco parecido com um Paladin. Ela não ganha o suficiente de MP para usar suas habilidades de forma consistente. Em sua Pose de vitória, Beatrix embainha sua arma e vira seu cabelo para trás como ela faz na maioria das cenas do jogo. Habilidades Como Beatrix é um membro temporário, ela se junta com todas suas habilidades em master. Ela não tem uma barra de Trance e não pode aprender novas habilidades. ela pode usar magias Wht Mag. Ela também tem um comando especial chamado Seiken. Equipamentos Beatrix pode usar apenas uma arma, a Save the Queen, enquanto sua armadura consiste em capacetes, luvas e armaduras pesadas, ela também pode equipar equipamento exclusivos de mulheres. O poder de ataque a Save the Queen é baixo, mas tem um algoritmo de dano especial que adiciona o Nível do usuário para o seu poder de ataque, tornando a mais forte arma do jogo se o usuário está acima do Nível 85. opção de equipamento de Beatrix não pode ser totalmente vista a menos que o jogador usa hacks enquanto Beatrix está no grupo do jogador. Chefe Beatrix é enfrentada como um chefe, três vezes, mas não é possível derrotá-la, porque as lutas terminam automaticamente quando ela usa um ataque que reduz o HP do grupo para 1]]. Se tiver sorte, o jogador pode roubar alguns itens e equipamentos bons dela. Musica tema Tema de Beatrix é "Rose of May", tocado quando o grupo entra no Red Rose, depois de enfrentar ela em Alexandria, e quando Zidane esta procurando Garnet no Disco 3.. Criação e desenvolvimento Beatrix não aparece em um memorando escrito no desenvolvimento inicial por Hironobu Sakaguchi de Final Fantasy IX,From the old back up file — Mist Walker Corp e Steiner era o único guarda da rainha com seu comboio de paladinos. Beatriz foi adicionada mais tarde. Ninguém no jogo final se refere a ela como um paladino, mas no final do jogo Beatrix se encaixa no projeto melhor do que Steiner. Outras aparições Pictlogica Final Fantasy Beatrix aparece em Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Beatrix Illust.png|Ilustração. File:PFF Beatrix.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Beatrix é um aliado e uma evocação Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Sua habilidade EX é Stock Break. Cartas de Habilidades= File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix SR.png|Thunder Slash (SR). File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix SR+.png|Thunder Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Stock Break - Beatrix SSR.png|Stock Break (SSR). File:FFAB Stock Break - Beatrix SSR+.png|Stock Break (SSR+). File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix UR.png|Thunder Slash (UR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix Legend SR.png|Thunder Slash (SR). File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix Legend SR+.png|Thunder Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Stock Break - Beatrix Legend SSR.png|Stock Break (SSR). File:FFAB Stock Break - Beatrix Legend SSR+.png|Stock Break (SSR+). File:FFAB Thunder Slash - Beatrix Legend UR.png|Thunder Slash (UR). File:FFAB Shock - Steiner (Assist Beatrix) Legend UR+.png|Shock (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Beatrix aparece como um personagem jogável e um chefe de Final Fantasy IX. ;Estatísticas ;Galeria File:FFRK Beatrix FFIX.png|Sprite como chefe. File:FFRK Someone to Protect JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK Someone to Protect Event.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK Beatrix sprites.png|Sprites de Beatrix. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Beatrix aparece com Steiner em uma carta de Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Galeria Beatrix CG FFIX Art.jpg|Render conceitual de Beatrix. Beatrix-concept.jpg|Arte conceitual de Beatrix por Toshiyuki Itahana. FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 8.png|Beatrix luta ao lado de Steiner. Beatrix-Mikoto-Red-Rose-FFIX.png|Beatrix comanda a Red Rose. Beatrix-and-Garnet-FFIX.png|Beatrix se ajoelha na frente de Garnet. Beatrix Victory Pose.gif|Pose de vitória. Etimologia Beatrix é latim para "soldado do sexo feminino". Além disso, o nome "Beatrice" significa "ela que faz os outros felizes" ou "portador da alegria", originando da beatus palavra latina, que originalmente significava "fez feliz, abençoado". Um beatus é uma pessoa que é provável que se torne um santo. Trivialidades * A arma de Beatrix, Save the Queen, pode ser obtidas por sintetizar com Hades em Memoria. Embora ninguém pode equipá-la, ele ainda pode ser jogada por Amarant. * Antes da batalha em Cleyra, Beatrix está segurando a espada na mão direita, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo que ainda está em seu suporte na parte de trás de sua jaqueta. Isso também acontece quando Beatrix tenta renunciar a sua posição como em geral no final do jogo, deixando Save The Queen no quarto de Garnet, mas ainda tê-lo em suas costas quando ela deixa o castelo, assim como na cena final do jogo , quando Beatrix e Steiner levantam a Save the Queen juntos. *Beatrix tem várias semelhanças com Leo Cristophe de Final Fantasy VI. Ambos trabalham para um inimigo antes de desertar para o lado do grupo, ambos são personagens jogáveis temporários com estatísticas muito mais elevados do que os membros regulares, e ambos têm acesso à habilidade Shock, e pedem perdão aos personagens com seus irmãos abatidos sem piedade por suas nações (Cyan Garamonde no caso de Leo, Freya Crescent no caso de Beatrix). Referências de:Beatrix es:Beatrix it:Beatrix en:Beatrix Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IX Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Paladins Categoria:Antagonistas